Guardians of Chaos
by Pure Chaos Guardian
Summary: When it came to his past Sonic never revealed much, prefering to keep it to himself. His friends think his family must be gone and he just can't bear to talk about them. Little do they know that Sonic is keeping a very big secret from them. But when an enemy as old as time itself appears to capture him. Sonic may have no choice but to tell them his secret or risk losing them all.


**Hello, this is Pure Chaos Guardian bringing you my very first Fanfiction story. This story is set in season 2 of Sonic X, a bit after the episodes where Eggman used the Eggmoon to block out the sun.**

**Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: All Sonic characters belong to their rightful owners. All I own is the story and the OCs that appear in the story.**

**Introduction**

It was a dark night on planet Earth. Clouds hid the light of the moon and stars and most people were asleep in their beds. The same went for a certain echidna living on Angel Island. Everything was peaceful on the island and the echidna saw no reason to deny natures demand that he gets some sleep. Little did he know that there was another being on the island. One that, while welcomed on the island, wasn't expected there. Not so late at night.

The being carefully watched the emerald shrine from the safety of some bushes. Searching for any movements. He found none but the being still wasn't satisfied. A soft glow appeared around his gloved hand and the wind picked up slightly. The beings ear flicked as he carefully _listened_ to the wind. Finally satisfied, he gave a short nod. The glow from his hand disappeared and the wind returned to normal.

The being stepped out of the bushes and carefully began walking towards the shrine and up the steps. He paused when he reached the sleeping echidna, waiting to see if he would wake. A minute went by and the guardian didn't so much as stir, so the being continued to the top of the shrine.

The dim glow of the emerald sitting at the top finally revealed a bit of the beings figure. Not enough to get an exact identity, but enough to make a good guess. The being appeared to be a hedgehog in appearance, wearing nothing but gloves and shoes. The emeralds light reflected a small necklace that could be seen around the hedgehog's neck. A black stone engraved with the gold outline of a sun. The only other noticeable features were the smirk on the hedgehog's face and his beautiful, emerald-green eyes.

The hedgehog smiled at the great gem in front of him. His ear then flicked and he spun around, his body tensing for flight before he relaxed again and smiled at the little creatures that had flown up to him, chaoing softly. The hedgehog petted their heads gently as a creature that appeared to be made of water rose up from the ground in front of him. The hedgehog looked at the water creature and gave it a small nod. The creature nodded back and, after smiling at the chao in front of him once again, the hedgehog turned around and placed his hand on the Master Emerald. The great gem gave a faint glow and the hedgehog removed his hand. He glanced back at the sleeping echidna again before walking forward and stepping _into_ the Master Emerald.

The chao and the water creature watched the gem. It soon gave off another glow and they took that as their cue to leave. But the hedgehog didn't return. And if all went to plan, he wouldn't return for at least another three days. But no-one, not even his closest friends, knew where he had gone and he would never tell them. Not if he could help it. However, there was one other person that had seen him leave. As the clouds moved aside, the light from the moon shone down on the planet and revealed a creature in the sky.

The creature was pure black with bits if purple on it. It looked like a bird only with monstrous features, such as a large head with a cruel beak and razor sharp talons that dripped with poison on its feet and the tips of its overlarge wings. A deep satisfaction could be seen in its blood red eyes as it observed the shrine. The hedgehog had been so careful at the start but had let his guard down when he reached the top of the shrine. He had stopped _listening_, allowing the bird creature to get in close. Having seen the hedgehog and been confirmed of its identity, the bird creature turned around and began to fly back to where it came from to inform its masters of its discovery. Meanwhile, the hedgehog remained oblivious to the bird's presence and the danger he was now in.

**Well here is the end of the first chapter (or the into. Whatever you want to call it). What do you think? Please review and let me know how anything could be improved. Please no flames, like I said this is only my first fanfic. I'm not very good at it yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon (no promises though. I don't get to use the computer often).**

**Goodnight people!**


End file.
